Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8z + 4}{7z + 3} \times 6$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-8z + 4) \times 6} {(7z + 3) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-48z + 24}{7z + 3}$